


What A Day, What A Night

by MikomiShine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, late valentine's day fic, sonamy - Freeform, sonic and amy are young adults, this takes place in my own AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 23





	What A Day, What A Night

Sonic tugged at his quills, frustration building the more he stood there. He just wanted to see if she wanted to hang out.

No big deal, right?

Except it kinda was. Since today was _Valentine's Day,_ and all.

He sighed. Ever since he had spoken to Amy about how her attempts to date him were too much for him to handle at the time, she had calmed down significantly. She still flirted every once in a while, but she wasn't demanding for Sonic to go out with him anymore, and that was good.

He really hadn't been sure how to approach the topic at first, but as usual, his feet and emotions took him to her before his brain could catch up.

_"Hey, uh. Amy?"_

_"Oh, hey Sonic! What's up?"_

_"Can we talk…?"_

_"Hm?" The pink hedgehog turned from her flower garden she was tending to, standing up and brushing the dirt from her legs. "Of course! What do you need?"_

" _Well, uh. It's kinda….." The blue blur sighed, fidgeting with the rings on his wrists. "Look, Amy, this isn't easy for me to - to talk about, but…"_

_The girl turned to face him fully, a bit of a worried expression appearing on her face._

_"What is it…? Is there something going on?"_

_"N - no….Look." Sonic held his breath for a moment. "OK, so. You know how you're always um. Always trying to get me to go out with you….?"_

_The girl's eyes lit up, and she jumped from her place on the ground._

_"Oh, are you finally asking me on a date?! Yes, I - "_

_"No, Amy listen." The boy sighed. "Listen, I just. Okay, you've made it obvious how you've felt. You've been doing that for years…"_

_"....Yeah?"_

_"And. And I just - "_

_"Please don't tell me you don't feel the same."_

_Sonic's gaze snapped over to meet hers._

_"Please…..Not after all these years….After all this time…"_

_"Amy….that's…." He sighed again. "It's….It's hard for me, alright? I - I can't tell you what I feel, I just...I can't. I can't explain it. But." Sonic twisted one of his power rings, nerves starting to get worse. "I just. I need you to give me time, okay? And I - I need you to stop coming on so strong. You've basically been trying to force me into something I'm not...I'm not ready for….."_

_A stretch of silence passed, and the wind blew through both of their quills. Amy processed Sonic's words._

_"So. I've been too much for you…?"_

_"Y - yeah…."_

_"Sonic…." Amy shook her head, stepping forward._

_"A - Amy - "_

_"C'mere, dummy." She embraced him in a hug._

_"Uh - um?"_

_"You should have just told me from the start. I didn't realize it was all too much for you...Heh. I guess that's why you always run away, huh?"_

_He nodded wordlessly._

_"Alright, Sonic. I'll tone it down for you. Thanks for telling me."_

_"Y - yeah. I'm glad you listened." He chuckled a bit, finally returning the hug._

_"But you know…"_

_"Huh?"_

_She leaned in, whispering in his ear._

_"This doesn't mean I'll completely stop going after you. I'm still gonna let you know how I feel, alright?"_

_Sonic blushed._

_"Uh, y - yeah, I figured as much…"_

Sonic remembered Amy laughing after that, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Of course, that only made him more embarrassed.

He shook his head. Why'd he let himself fall into a flashback?

In any case, he was here to simply _hang out_ . Despite today's date. Despite all the romantic crap strewn about the town. Despite the fact that he was holding a _frickin rose_ -

Okay. So he was lying to himself.

Sonic heaved out a sigh.

He didn’t think he could do this….

With that, he turned, and was just about to run off when the door behind him opened.

‘Well, _frick_.’

“Sonic…?”

He swirled around to see the pink girl standing before him.

“Oh, uh, hey Amy! Sup?”

“Nothing much. Was just gonna go for a walk. Ya need something?”

“Oh, well - _ahem._ ” The blue blur coughed into his hand, smoothing back his quills a bit. His other hand clenched the rose behind his back, and he winced. Kinda forgot the thing had thorns. “Ah, I just. Uh. Wanted to know if….if you were…...busy?”

“Not really.”

“W - well, good! Good, cause, uh…” He gulped, starting to sweat. Damn it, why was this so difficult for him?!

As Sonic screamed at himself internally, Amy began to smirk. 

“What’s that behind your back, Sonic~?”

”H - huh? Nothing! I - “

“Lemme see!” She lunged forward, grabbing behind Sonic. He moved away effortlessly.

“A - Amy, it’s nothing, really - !” The young man dodged away from the lady's attempts at snatching the hidden flower from him.

"C'mon - a ha!" Amy successfully picked the object from Sonic's grasp, gasping when she saw what it was. "Ohh a rose! I assume this is for me~"

"Uh - well, yeah - "

"Hmm….Did you get me this for any specific reason? Perhaps due to a certain holiday?" Amy twirled the rose in her fingers teasingly. Sonic groaned.

"Oh, what do you think?!"

She giggled.

"Thank you, Sonic." 

"I - uh….yeah…" 

The pink hedgehog leaned up, planting a kiss on his nose. He squeaked at that.

"A - Amy - !"

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

".......Mmnnnm….."

Amy laughed again at Sonic's facial expression.

"So, did you have anything in mind?"

"Eh?"

"For today. You asked if I was busy."

"Oh - oh! I didn't really plan anything, I just. I figured if we hung out today, we could do whatever…."

"I'm fine with that," Amy smiled sweetly. "Let me just get ready real quick. Wanna come in for a bit?"

"Sure." 

Soon, Sonic was sat on Amy's couch. He looked around the living room. He'd been over Amy's place before, but it seemed she had done some slight redecorating recently.

A moment later, Amy returned, wearing some light winter gear.

"Hey, I'm ready." Sonic nodded, standing up.

"You changed things up a bit in here, yeah? Looks nice."

"Thanks! Figured I could do with a different look." The two left the house, Amy turning to the man next to her. "So, where to?" 

"Jump on up and you'll see."

"Ohh, carrying me in your arms, are you? Romantic~" Sonic felt his face flush.

"I - I do that all the time - !" 

"I know, I know." Amy giggled. "Just teasing ya." Sonic sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, c'mon. We can't just stand here."

And so, they were off, Amy resting her head on Sonic's shoulder as he ran.

After a bit of running, they found themselves at a park. Sonic set the girl down on a bench. 

"Anything you wanna do?"

"Why don't we just walk around a bit?" Amy stood, linking an arm through Sonic's. "We can talk about whatever."

"Sounds good." The blue hedgehog gulped down his nervousness, and they began their stroll. 

The two talked about random things, from how peaceful things have been lately to what their other friends were up to. Sonic tilted his head, a thought coming up.

"Tails is almost always in that lab of his. I'm starting to think he's becoming a workaholic."

"Gosh, he really dedicates himself to his craft, huh? Though I'm sure you can get him away from work every once in a while."

"Well, I can, but he usually doesn't want to be interrupted."

They continued on, changing topics after a while.

"Have you seen Knuckles at all lately? I never see him anymore."

"I haven't. Though I did see Rouge the other day."

"It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth…" The blue blur frowned. "I'm kinda starting to worry."

"I asked Rouge how he was doing. She says he's fine, just busy."

"Busy with _what_?" 

"She wouldn't say."

"Well, that's weird…"

The two stopped in front of a pond. A few squirrels walked about, chittering at each other. The hedgehogs sat a little ways from the water.

"This park is so pretty…"

"Yeah, I agree." 

The thought 'but not as pretty as you' popped into Sonic's head, and he looked away. He definitely couldn't say that out loud…!

…..But he kinda wished he could….

He sighed, and Amy turned to him.

"Hey, what is it?"

"N...nothing…."

"C'mon, Sonic."

"Really, it's nothing." Amy gave the other alook, and he sighed. "It's just - just…..Ugh. I don't get why I'm so nervous around you…...I'm - I'm always embarrassed when it comes to. Y - y'know…."

"Romance?" Sonic nodded, blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Hey, you don't have to be so frustrated by it. That's just how you are."

"But it's annoying! And I just - jeez, Amy, I just wanna tell you already. I want to actually admit how I - " Sonic froze when he realized the words coming from his mouth. "I - H….how I…..feel……"

And now his face was red. 

Any sighed, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sonic. You don't have to say it. Not in words. I know how you feel already. You're actions have said enough."

"I - I guess, but…." His ears drooped. "I - I want to actually say it……"

"Well, maybe you need more time to be able to do that." She rested her head on his shoulder, setting her hand next to him. "And that's okay. I'm willing to wait."

He continued to blush, leaning his head on hers.

"Th….thank you…."

"Of course, love."

Sonic flinched at that, face becoming even hotter.

"Oh - I'm sorry, that just slipped out - "

"N - no, no….it's okay." He glanced away, smiling. She smiled back as he once again put his head on hers.

They cuddled closely, watching the stars appear.


End file.
